Anywhere but here
by PainedPage
Summary: The Ministry makes a few mistakes to Harrys delight and their misfortune. Slight dark!harry. Drarry.


Inspired by Mayday Parade's "Anywhere but here."

During the trials after the war the Ministry was in shambles and looking to earn public favour so they had decided to make an example of The Malfoys. Seeing as how even though they weren't really all that bad, with Voldemort gone and many Death Eaters dead they were unfortunately plastered as the faces of evil. Even with the testimony of one Harry Potter, Lucious and Narcissa were thrown into Azkaban and Draco was given a suspended sentence. They wanted to punish the family as best they could without administering a Dementors kiss, after all what's the point in punishing someone if they're not there to know they're being punished? So instead of that torment they decided to separate parents from their child and Draco was even allowed to go back to Hogwars to finish his seventh year. That's where they went oh, so, wrong.

At his time back at Hogwarts Draco became close to a certain wizard. A certain _powerful_ wizard. They were room mates in the 'eight year' living quarters, partnered in potions and often studied together for other classes. He was drawn to Harry and Harry to him. They quickly became friends as Draco wished to apologize for all the years of torment and thank Harry for what he'd said and done at the trials even if it was to no avail, he knew Harry had tried. Harry wished to put the past behind them as well and beg Dracos forgiveness for not being able to do more for him and his family. However, soon both boys began to want more from the other. On Halloween, Harrys most hated holiday he decided to forgo the ball and stay in his room wanting to avoid the merriment. Draco had the same idea. The boys spent the night talking. Just talking. It started out as little tidbits, nothing important, but soon evolved into a deep conversation full of dark secrets, fears, hopes and dreams. The boys gained a greater understanding of the other and began falling.

Neither made a move however and it was frustrating for all who saw how the boys were together. Even a teacher or two had rolled their eyes at them. Friends conspired to force them to face their feelings and tell the other but both boys resisted protesting that the other didn't feel the same. Thankfully it was soon a wonderful season, a season of love, joy and trapping mistletoe. December first; it was like Hogwarts had been thrown up on by Christmas. Seemingly over night the castle went from it's usual state of structure and focus on education to let's dance in the snow and be merry. It took all of one day to trap the boys. They weren't trying verry hard to avoid it seeing as they both secretly wanted to be trapped with the other so they could make a move and blame the situation should the other reject them. After some heavy blushing and stuttering they decided to free themselves the only way the mistletoe would allow. The kiss was amazing. Knees went weak, hands found their way around waists and deep into the others hair and both boys flushed, a heat they'd never felt before spread all over every inch of their bodies. It was magic. Since then they were inseparable.

Both boys were the happiest they had ever been and were for a long time. But their long time soon felt too short as the school year finished. Just after graduating a -unnecessarily- large team of Aurors came to collect Draco, his prison sentence was to begin immediately. Only of course after the ministry gloated and paraded him around in chains first as an example of their power and ability to please and keep the public safe. Harry didn't like this. The Ministry had made one too many mistakes pissing Harry off one too many times. They would rue the day the crossed the Boy-Who-Loved.

Draco waited in the holding cell. He'd soon be taken to Azkaban, away from his life with and love for Harry. He hoped and prayed for a miracle turn over for his sentence but it never came. He knew it was selfish wanting to escape, but knew he couldn't. If he did he'd have to run the rest of his life. He couldn't do that to Harry. He couldn't make him leave his life here for him so he resigned himself to his punishment. He would do this, for Harry. After all he was all Draco cared about any more; that brave idiot who came back for him in a raging inferno.

Little did he know Harry was doing just that once again.

Harry smirked, a nasty habit he'd picked up from Draco but he was who he was doing this for. Today was Dracos last day in his holding cell before being stolen from him and taken to Azkaban. Harry had applied for appeals and tried to use every loop hole he could find but nothing had worked. So now, the Ministry was about to learn a lesson, one Harry was all to happy to teach for all the wrong they had done. Harry was Hell bent on freeing his love and if he couldn't do it legally then, well.. Furiously making his way to the bowels of the Ministry to Dracos cell Harry wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. Rooms were set alight, torn down and decimated beyond recognition, workers were stunned, jinxed, hexed or disarmed. Eventually with a few cuts and bruises and also after acquiring Dracos confiscated wand Harry was where he needed to be.

Draco was terrified. He hadn't known what was going on and all he could hear and feel was the trembling of the building. An order to step away from the door was barked and the boy quickly complied. After the dust had settled from the door being blown across the room Draco uncovered his face and to his astonishment saw his boyfriend. His love had come to rescue him. In the few seconds it took Harry to move from the door to Dracos side Draco had fought an internal war. He hadn't wanted this, but he had. He wanted Harry, loved Harry but he didn't want Harry to suffer or have to hide. This was wrong, Harrys life was over now and it was all Dracos fault. He hated himself and was about to tell Harry to leave him but Harry seemed to know what he was thinking.

Cupping Dracos face and pressing their foreheads together Harry whispered,"My life is worthless without you." pulling back he stared into Dracos eyes and finally said those three words either boy had yet to say to the other. "I love you."

He had said it with such conviction and finality Draco knew he couldn't argue, they were doing this. "I love you too." He whispered back then captured Harrys lips in a fierce kiss. "I love you," he repeated "Take me, take me away love, anywhere but here."


End file.
